


A Snowballed Idea After Learning About KKHTA Some Time Ago

by SoundsOfSilence



Category: Ace Combat, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto V, Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundsOfSilence/pseuds/SoundsOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no summary, read the foreword instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I'm not good with title names.

It was around November-December 2013. Can’t remember specifics, but on one end, Call of Duty: Ghosts had just been released. Now, having been tainted by the Internet, I didn’t bother going at it. So where does that come in?

Sometime around then, I learned of Koishi Komeiji’s Heart-throbbing Adventure. I didn’t care about the specifics, or even the fishing rod then. It was a gruesome tale, and at the heart of the grand schemes was Reisen II and Koakuma. Most of my anger was directed towards Reisen II, and I swore I would get to Koa later. Of course, I only bothered to look it up on TvTropes, and I had already known that it could screw with my better judgement. I didn’t care that the Lunarians might have been involved. The hint at Reisen’s motive (Roaring Rampage of Revenge?) didn’t say anything. That just cemented my hate more. After seeing the ending of Ghosts, I started thinking of putting Reisen II in Logan’s place (and adjusting the context appropriately) and spinning a revenge story based on the final two levels of that game, from Reisen’s viewpoint, and my OC as the antagonist (my revenge).

But then my anger began to subside, partly because of a Danbooru comment brushing it off, which made me think  _why was I taking this so seriously?_  Looking back, I thought I was a fool to have looked up a fan-made series, especially that one, on TvTropes, considering TvTropes can ruin your life, and then fixate my hatred on one character. But I remembered; maybe I can make a story out of it. Doesn’t have to be in my own headcanon; I can just make it a non-canon “thought experiment”. Indeed, my initial anger has subsided and is outdated, but I had the framing story from my original thoughts, which I could polish up and develop.

Later, more recently, I bought Call of Duty: Ghosts myself on PC (I was a fool there too) just to try out the campaign and see its setpieces (to their credit, their games have awesome setpeices). And then after beating it and seeing the endings just a few days ago, this little thought came back to my mind. And so I write. I have the characters in place already; Reisens I and II for Hesh and Logan, one of my own OCs for Rorke, just to name a few. There’s plenty more when I post the background. It's not quite the revenge story it was when it was just my little imagination, but hey, I like writing. And remember, I’m writing this in 2014. I’m basing it off memories from 2013. It may not be perfect, but this is based on my thoughts back then.


	2. Background to the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background information to the story; setting it up.

Merryweather was poised to invade one of the Del Pablos’ (a stupid PMC name) facilities in the South American desert in a bid to cripple its competitor, a pretty dick move. Considering the tense situation, the world nations were wary of stepping in, which only let the conflict escelate. Little did they know, watching over were the Lunarians. For once, they weren’t pulling the first strings. But they were ready for covert intervention.

They’ve already figured the best course of action (stop Merryweather), and it would go smoothly; they would take the space station built around the SOLG, an orbital space weapons platform built back in the Cold War, before it was abandoned to the Outer Space Treaty. Problem is, it was reactivated recently, and they have no idea of what upgrades it may have recieved, or who was running the station; for all they know, it could be sentient now. The only designs they have of it were the original ones. Still, assuming they take it, they will use it to take out the Merryweather forces. The Lunarians knew that Merryweather will overpower the Del Pablos, which is why taking the SOLG is important; its kinetic rods can be used to drive back the enemies, the LOKI, and it also carries support of other kinds, the ODIN, somehow fitting names for the two modes. As for Del Pablos’ reaction, they’ll know soon enough. And overseeing the whole thing is Yorihime, the Lunarian general.

There’s another complication, though, and it’s no small one; earlier, Reisen’s group had been ambushed by armed men led by a certain man while running courier messages in the Andes; he was no human, and he had some kind of grudge against Reisen. While she escaped, her rabbit buddies weren’t so lucky. Filled with anger against that one man for killing her friends, she turned to the unlikeliest of help; Reisen Udongein Inaba, the deserter from the Lunar War.

Long story short, Reisen managed to get Udonge’s support in revenge against the man. Yorihime was worried about that on two fronts; firstly, there was the problem of purity, although that would be too complicated to explain. Secondly, and more importantly, is the her suspicions that this was a set-up, and yet something _else_ was pulling the strings, probably a youkai in Gensokyo. Yet Reisen’s desire to confront the man who set her up was too strong; Yorihime had to relent, knowing full well this isn’t going to end well. She’s right, but what else can she do? This story is the one that will be focused on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have several sidestories in mind. The more Touhou-centric ones will be written at Shrinemaiden.org, if I write one.


	3. Yorihime's Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Yorihime tackle the situation?

Firstly, they had to take the SOLG. However, there were several problems. First, it was too close to Earth for the Lunarians themselves to go in, lest they be exposed to impurities. The Lunar Rabbit Corps will do no better, since they’re not known for bravery and Yorihime knows the enemy has better weapons than the standard rabbit is given. However, she has one ace up her sleeve; the Elite Rabbit Division, Moon rabbits handpicked for their exceptional bravery and survivability. They are sent where it’s too dangerous for normal rabbits, but too impure for Lunarians. Unlike the other rabbits, they are given the most advanced weaponry comparable to those used by humans on Earth. They’re used sparingly, given the obvious risks, but Yorihime is confident that they can take the SOLG station.

The second problem is that while they have information on the station, they didn’t have information on any of the SOLG’s software upgrades, though recons has shown that the satellite has recieved additional solar panels complementing its original ones, the structure has been heavily reworked (retaining the overall appearance though), and there are point defense guns and missiles stationed on the SOLG. However, Yorihime has taken measures against that too; due to the way space works, the missiles can’t be used too close to the space station, putting them out of the fight already. As for the guns, decoy spacecraft similar to the human ones will draw their fire, leaving the rabbits to fight against the enemy humans and the occasional turret. Their arrival shuttle, based on human specifications, is unmarked, and the enemy is already blind.

Nonetheless, once they take the SOLG, the second part comes into play; they will use the satellite to fire on the Merryweather forces, and drive them out of the continent. If everything goes to plan, then it should be mostly smooth sailing.

As for Reisen and Udonge, while not related to the other fight, they will get as close as possible to the train some distance away through whatever means she can find, that her target is boarding, before 0930 hours, and given the code word, the SOLG will be diverted to fire on the train, immediately, regardless of what it was doing before. They knew they had a high chance of losing, but that will ensure he goes down with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why these "chapters" are so short, these are just a taste of things to come, a little exposition before we ACTUALLY begin.


End file.
